Allies?
Allies? is the fourth chapter of War On Earth sci-fi roleplaying story. This chapter is still open, so you can add your characters and contributions to this story. For rules and overview, see War On Earth =Characters= * General Dagu, leader of Pluto, played by User:Mighty Erick * Queen Selene, queen of Moon, played by User:Elidahad * Warrior Chieftain Yehoshua, leader of the Venus Warriors, played by User:ShineSpark * Commander Flamefang, Commander of the Mars Empire, played by User: Flamefang * Prince Grenyerd, Leader of Mercury, played by User:Liwolf1 * President Cooper, Leader of Earth, played by User:AHR * The other four planets have not been assigned. You can play them!!! =Previous thread= * The Secret of Artemis * War On Venus * Mars, planet of War =Do you have any allies?= The plutonian offensive has ended, and the remanent plutonian units go back to the asteroid belt. Thanks to their velocity, they were able to make a space in enemy lines after a hard battle to break the enemy lines, but many units were lost. And it is not OK Meanwhile, On Pluto * General Dagu: Rats++ (Rats Plus Plus)!!! This operation was a total failure... Mercury did not attack Mars, Mars did not give up, Mars will not support us to attack Earth, Moon has declared its neutrality and now we are on risk of a war against two planets with no allies! I have to confess I had hoped Mercury was going to accept our offer, but it looks like they are ignoring us... and now that declaration of war on Earth... what an error from my own! It was too early... If... at least... we would get the support of Moon, we would have still a way to attack... but now we will unable to get any further advance. We are jammed with no way to get into the inner plantes zone! Try to contact the occupation governments of Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus... tell them I offer them major autonomy if they accept to support us in the case of a longlasting war. Try to contact Moon again, Lunarians know if Mars and Earth ally Moon will not be able to keep its independence. Use the radiation-interfering units to complete the communation's blockade on Mars. They have to be unable to talk to Earth. Keep a constant bombing on the moons of Mars, we have to erode their particle disruption camp. We have no time to loss, we have to take advantage of the favorable conditions to take over Mars, it will take them some time until they can finally . Send this message to Commander Flamefang: "Resistance is futile. Earth will be ours. You know your best units were lost in Venus, so... what not to give up now? The only thing we want is to take over Earth". After sending that message, start the electromagnetic blockade on their communications. Send some W-5 missiles just to show them we have enough hydrogen to build dozens of H++ bombs. Use our secret Jans Virus Protocol to infect their computers via externet. They have to be totally isolated. We can not lose these conditions, no way... we have to take advantage now * General Dagu (sending a hologram to the Mercury's Prince): Prince! Tell me what do you want from me and that will be yours if you attack Mars. That is the only thing I ask. * General Dagu (sending a hologram to Selene): If Mars and Earth join against me, I will not be able to protect you anymore... think about it. You have to leave me to use Moon as my headquarters in the inner planets. That is the only thing I ask you * General Dagu (sending a hologram to Flamefang): I have moved my war units away from your orbit. I hope it will show you I only want peace. But if you want war, you will have that. Please give up, you can not... Wait! Wait! What happened? * Operator: We have started the electromagnetic blockade. It has to be enough to keep them isolated even if some antennas survived the bombing. * General Dagu: Ok... that does not really matter. Keep the blockade: I want W-5 H++ bombs falling on Mars by thirteen o'clock if you do not detect any surrending signal from Mars. Bomb any ship that gets close to Mars, the blockade has to be complete. And prepare my ship, I will have to go to Jupiter. I want to supervise that the war by myself. * Operator: YES, SEER! (On Mars) *'Soldier:' "Sir! I'm tracking several objects traveling at a high velocity towards the planet. I can't make them out clearly becasue of the jamming, but they're not ships....." *'Commander Flamefang:' "Missiles?" *'Soldier:' "Yes, i beleive so... should i send some intercept missiles sir?" *'Commander Flamefang:' "Yes, immediately!" *'Soldier:' "What? They, they just stopped..... at the edge of Mars's gravity well....." *'Commander Flamefang:' "Are you sure they're not ships?" *'Soldier:' "Im positive... no ship has that kind of sleek design or only one propulsion jet...." *'Commander Flamefang:' "Whats this? A message? (Hologram activates showing Generl Dagu) '' General Dagu: "Resistance is futile. Earth will be ours. You know your best units were lost in Venus, so... what not to give up now? The only thing we want is to take over Earth". '' (Hologram de-activates) *'Commander Flamefang:' "Well it seems our Plutonian friend is making threats.... I reckon he's left the reply channel open.... relay this to him.... '' "Dagu, i have told you already, you attacked Martian soil. Even if i was to abandon Earth and loose my Honor i can not let this attack go un-punished. Mars is in this war to the end. Missles don't scare me, nor do your threats. Mars stands beside her ally, Earth and no bribery or attacks will turn us from this resolve." '' *'Operator:' "Reply sent my Lord." *'Commander Flamefang:' "Very good... also, send a probe to Talmoth, tell him to go to Earth." *'Operator:' "Right away!" *'Commander Flamefang:' "Wait! And send another probe with some special Martian sandwiches to Grenyard, i hear he has a collection of rare sandwiches, and, well, Mars doesn't make sandiwches often... we're more into the drinks category, such as Tea, and lemonade.... Yes, send him some prime Mars Tea....with milk!" (You can join to play to planet) =Next thread= No one yet =See also= No related threads have being created yet Category:War On Earth From Roleplaying Worlds, a Wikia wiki.